Adios a un amigo
by Daryl549
Summary: Cuando una persona importante para uno ya no esta pero necesitas hablar con el o ella, puedes visitarlo en su ultima morada. Serie de oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, se me ocurrió escribir esta serie de oneshots donde los protagonistas seran varios personajes y la premisa es una visita a una lápida, si leen el capitulo sabran a quien visitan y por ende ese personaje no aparecerá pero si sera el eje de estas historias.**

 **Sin mas les dejo la historia y que la disfruten.**

Saludos a un gran amigo.

Capitulo 01: Gary Oak

Nos encontramos en un hermoso lugar donde la vegetación esta muy bien cuidada y abundan las flores.

Alrededor hay muchas esculturas de piedra y lápidas, nos encontramos precisamente en el cementerio de Pueblo Paleta.

Un joven de cabellos castaños acompañado de una criatura cuadrúpeda y de color negro con anillos de color amarillo en su pelaje lo acompaña.

Ambos se encuentran frente a una lápida repleta de flores y muy bien cuidada.

-je, veo que ellas han venido a visitarte otra vez- el joven esboza una leve sonrisa mientras deposita en la tumba una flor para luego cerrar sus ojos y rezar unos momentos antes de hablar.

-quien diría que ya han pasado cinco años ya desde que te marchaste de este mundo, y pensar que tenias mucho para dar aun-

El joven conocido como Gary Oak piensa que palabras decir antes de expresarlas.

De pronto saca una media pokeball que conserva en su bolsillo y la muestra a la lápida.

-ves, aun la conservo, es un recuerdo muy valioso de esos dias que ya no volveran porque tu ya no estas con nosotros, pero no te preocupes, si bien a todos nos duele aun tu ausencia, siempre estaras vivo en nuestros corazones.- Umbreon acaricia la pierna de su entrenador mientras que este de manera triste lanza otro suspiro y prende un cigarrillo, un mal hábito que adquirió hace ya cinco años, cuando la persona a la que se encuentra visitando partió de este mundo.

-se que malo para mi salud pero me ayuda a calmarme y a pensar en frío, tu sabes que yo siempre fui muy calculador a pesar que mi ego muchas veces nublaba mi juicio.-

Gary entonces se queda hablando mas con la lápida contando como se convirtió en la máxima autoridad de la región Kanto en cuanto a pokemon se refiere, reemplazando a su abuelo el legendario Samuel Oak.

También que se encuentra casado con Lillie, actual vicepresidente de la fundación Aether y uno de sus patrocinadores para sus investigaciones.

Tambien contando como Delia Ketchum es reconfortada por todos sus amigos y en especial por Serena con quien se han hecho grandes amigas.

Luego de una charla que duro horas, ya estaba atardeciendo y Gary decidió despedirse de la tumba no sin antes prometerle volver a visitarlo en otra ocasión y recordar momentos de su niñez que compartió junto a esa persona que se encuentra enterrada ahi dentro.

-Nos vemos pronto y espero que estes donde estes que estes mejor que aqui- Gary parte con Umbreon no sin antes mirar por ultima vez la lápida donde se puede leer lo siguiente:

 _Aqui yace Ashton Ketchum._

 _19xx - 20xx_

 _Amado hijo, amigo, compañero, novio y héroe._

 _Que Arceus te tenga en su gloria._

 **Y bien, ya saben que Ash esta muerto y los oneshots serán de los amigos y familiares de Ash visitandolo, no seran ubicados cronologicamente por lo que el siguiente capitulo puede estar ubicado tiempo despues de la visita de Gary o antes de esta visita.**

 **El siguiente personaje no se si seria o Misty, Mallow o Dawn asi que me gustaria escuchar sus sugerencias.**

 **Además comentarles que no sera de publicacion regular asi que el proximo oneshot puede aparecer en cualquier momento.**

 **Sin mas me despido y espero sus reviews o críticas.**


	2. Misty

_**Hola a todos otra vez.**_

 _ **Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta serie de oneshost/drabbles donde cada amigo de Ash le dara su ultimo adiós de manera personal.**_

 _ **Agradezco a Soldado Dragón y si, puede que me falte profundidad ya que estos oneshots serán corto s pero tratare de meter mas sentimiento a medida que avance.**_

 _ **Neopercival gracias por tu review y en cuanto a la manera en que murió Ash sera revelada en los siguientes capitulos.**_

 _ **Y agradezco tambien los follows y sin mas les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**_

 **Adios a un amigo**

 **Capitulo 02: Misty**

Cementerio de Pueblo Paleta.

En ese lugar descansa un joven que en vida fue querido por muchos, reconocido por sus hazañas y su valentia, ademas de ser alguien que ayudo a muchas personas a realizar sus sueños, y justo hoy una de esas personas ha venido a visitarlo.

Misty, ex-lider de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean y actual miembro de la elite cuatro de Kanto, la hermosa pelirroja se encuentra frente a la lápida del joven Ash Ketchum no solo con un semblante triste, sino que soltando lagrimas de dolor y tristeza.

-eres un idiota, mira que morir de esa manera.- Un ratón de color azul y de forma esferica salta a los brazos de la joven pelirroja para secarle sus lagrimas mientras que ella sonríe y comienza a recordar todos sus momentos con Ash.

-sabes, estuve enamorada de ti desde que nos hemos conocido, pero como siempre he sido una cobarde y nunca te he dicho mis sentimientos.- Misty se lamentaba de expresar sus sentimientos justo ahora, que ya era tarde, pero necesitaba decírselo pues los albergaba desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

-sabes, a pesar de que estoy con Tracey hace mucho, nunca dejé de tener estos sentimientos por ti, pues tu fuiste mi primer amor, aun asi el nunca se alejó de mi lado y me dio todo su apoyo.-

Misty mira al cielo y seca sus lagrimas mientras la brisa otoñal toca su rostro como si la acariciaran, ella siente como si Ash mismo estuviera consolandola y sonríe.

-tienes razón, debo seguir mi vida pero creeme, nunca voy a olvidarte ni olvidar lo mucho que te amo.-

Marril frota sus mejillas con las de Misty, mientras ella se acerca a la lápida y besa la foto de Ash mientras sonríe.

-esperame en la otra vida Ash, prometo ir a buscarte, hasta entonces seré feliz con Tracey- Con eso dicho Misty se marcha del lugar junto a Marrill mientras en el horizonte el ocaso anuncia la llegada de la noche y con el, un ciclo termina.

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si bien Misty aun sigue enamorada de Ash, ella decidió seguir hacia adelante cerrando su ciclo de enamoramiento con Ash, confesando sus sentimientos hacia el, aunque tarde.**_

 _ **El proximo protagonista lo decidiran ustedes, estoy entre Max, Clemont o Kiawe.**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias por leer.**_


	3. Capitulo 03: Kiawe

**Hola a todos.**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews y comentarles que este fic tambien lo publico en foros dz y ahi hubo mayoria para este personaje asi que les dejo la historia de Kiawe en esta visita a Ash y dejare al final unos comentarios**

Adios a un amigo

Capitulo 03: Kiawe

Cementerio de Pueblo Paleta.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ash falleció, su funeral fue de los mas grandes que ha visto el mundo pues se le estaba dando el ultimo adiós a un joven que realizó increibles hazañas y que paso de ser héroe a leyenda.

Un joven moreno, de complexión musculosa y cabellos peinado hacia arriba con mechones rojizos que le daban el aspecto de una llama ardiendo, vestido con zapatos, pantalones de vestir negro y camisa blanca que le hacian sentir incomodo pues el esta acostumbrado a vestir con pocas ropas pero no se encontraba en su cálida region de Alola, no el se encuentra en la templada región de Kanto y ademas seria una falta de respeto venir vestido como siempre a un cementerio.

El joven siempre fue de pocas palabras y le cuesta expresarse pero el quería venir aqui, necesitaba venir.

El suspira y saca una bolsa de su mano de donde guarda una pulsera con varios cristales incrustados en el.

-hola Ash, primero que nada, perdón por no poder venir a tu funeral y entierro- Kiawe a pesar de ser alguien fuerte le costaba mostrar fortaleza en estos momentos.

-mira, es tu pulsera z junto a todos tus cristales, lo tenia tu novia, esa chica llamada Serena, me pidio que te lo dejara aqui- El moreno deposita la pulsera z frente a la lápida al lado de la foto de Ash.

-vaya no crei que de todas las formas en que hubieses muerto, te haya pasado de esta forma, debias haber visto la cara de Lillie y Gladio, se sentian culpables de lo que te paso-

Kiawe comenzo a sentir frío, no estaba acostumbrado al clima notoriamente mas fresco que en su Akala natal pero decidio seguir y saca otra bolsa pero esta contenia un dulce relleno de tamaño considerable.

-recuerdo que estas eran tus favoritas, las maximalasadas, asi que te he traido una- El joven deposita la bolsa con el dulce en la lápida a un costado de la pulsera.

-Íbamos a venir todos pero Mallow no para de llorar y Lana esta demasiado deprimida, casi ni ha comido en estos días- Kiawe vuelve a suspirar y agacha su mirada, de pronto una lágrima cae de su rostro.

-¿sabes lo mucho que todos perdemos con tu partida?- Kiawe comienza a llorar largando todos esos sentimientos que se tenia guardado.

-eres un idiota haciendome llorar asi, eras un gran amigo y compañero, gracias a ti todos nosotros aprendimos muchas cosas, me ayudaste a mejorar mis movimientos Z y nos diste tu apoyo en todo momento.-

Kiawe se queda reflexionando y recordando esos momentos en que el compartía clases con Ash y sus rutinas de entrenamiento para mejorar sus movimientos z.

-lo decidí, Ash cuando deje mi puesto de capitán viajaré por todo el mundo como tu lo haz hecho y les mostrare las danzas de Alola.-

Kiawe se seca las lágrimas pues seria un problema si sus amigos lo encuentren asi y pregunten porque llora y el tiene una imagen de tipo duro que mantener.

Kiawe se despide de la lápida prometiendole volver a visitarlo antes de emprender su viaje.

Cuando sale del cementerio compra unas flores y saca a su fiel Charizard para volar hacia el hotel donde se hospeda junto a Sophocles, Mallow, Lana y el profesor Kukui.

-espero que Mallow se encuentre mejor, me duele verla asi, maldita sea Ash, tu muerte me sensibilizó demasiado.-

Y asi Kiawe se marcha hacia el hotel con un ramo de flores para una hermosa chica que se encuentra triste y recordando con cariño a un gran amigo que partió de este mundo.

 **Y bueno para empezar debo admitir que fue el capitulo que mas me costó escribir ya que no conocemos del todo a los compañeros de Ash en Alola pero queria resaltar el lado tsundere de Kiawe que es lo que mas se vio de el en los capitulos emitidos del anime.**

 **Y como siempre ustedes decidirán al siguiente personaje y estara entre Bonnie, May y Korrina.**

 **Sin mas espero reviews o criticas para mejorar el fic.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta serie de oneshots de los mas sad.**

 **Este me costó hacerlo pues anque Korrina tuvo una muy buena relación con Ash, muchos esperan que sea con tintes romanticos y no queria caer en el harem, si bien habrá mas de una choca enamorada de Ash que se podria considerar "viuda", no quiero que sean todas.**

 **Aqui destacaré si es que me queda bien, la gran amistad que forjaron Ash y Korrina en poco tiempo y lo agradecida que ella esta con el.**

 **Sin mas les dejo el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Adiós a un amigo.**

 **Capítulo 04: Korrina**

Otra vez estamos en el cementerio de pueblo Paleta, lugar donde descansan los restos mortales de Ash Ketchum.

Hoy en su tumba se encuentra de visita una joven de largos cabellos dorados atados a una coleta de caballo y vestida con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de jeans negros.

Ella se encuentra junto a su Lucario rezando por el alma del joven Ketchum mientras la brisa otoñal sopla en sus caras.

Korrina comienza a charlar con la lápida.

-Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo Ash.- La hermosa rubia cierra por un momento sus ojos.

-venia a saludarte y a darte otra vez las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por Lucario-

Lucario asiente y acaricia la cabeza de su entrenadora quien se encuentra a punto de quebrar en llanto por los recuerdos con Ash.

-gracias a ti pudimos dominar la mega evolución con Lucario, nos inspiraste a no rendirnos y a volvernos mas fuertes y hasta conoci a Clemont- Korrina no lo soportó mas y quiebra en llanto.

Lucario trata de consolarla pero se da cuenta que lo mejor es que ella exprese su dolor.

Luego de unos minutos Korrina logra calmarse y seca sus lágrimas.

-gracias Ash por todo y espero que ahora estes descansando en paz.-

Korrina sonrie y deja una flor en la lápida

-Mandale saludos a mi abuelo y dile que hare lo mejor para que el legado de la mega evolución que el resguardó durante toda su vida permanezca intacta y que Clemont es un gran esposo y estoy segura que sera un gran padre- Mientras termina de decir esas palabras, Korrina acaricia su aún plano vientre.

-Me hubiera encantado que fueras el padrino de mi bebé, Clemont tambien quería eso-

Luego de eso Korrina se va junto a Lucario y en la salida del cementerio la espera Clemont quien preocupado le pregunta a su bella esposa si ella se encuentra bien, contestandole afirmativamente.

-bien, esperame aqui amor, quiero hablar con mi amigo Ash un momento a solas yo también.- Clemont entra ahora al cementerio mientra que Korrina y Lucario entran al auto en el que viajaron para venir al lugar.

-Clemont, estoy segura que Ash se encontraría muy contento de ver que lo visitas- y con esas palabras Korrina acaricia otra vez su vientre y queda dormida en el asiento del copiloto del auto mientras que Clemont se dirige a la ultima morada de su gran amigo para saludarlo.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier critica que sirva para mejorar o reviews que quieran dejarme serán bienvenidos.**

 **El proximo lo decidiran ustedes y seran entre Pikachu y los otros pokemon de Ash, el profesor Kukui o Max.**

 **Saludos y hasta la proxima.**


	5. Capítulo 05: Pikachu y co

**Hola a todos otra vez, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **En esta ocasión veremos a algunos de los pokémon de Ash.**

 **Debo decir que estas historias son cortas porque en realidad las planee como drabbles.**

 **Quiero agradecer a soldado dragon, ya verás que tengo planeado.**

 **A haruzafiro ya viste que ganó Pikachu y veremos a Bayleaf aunque me será dificil mostrarlos a todos por la enorme cantidad de pokémon que Ash posee.**

 **A Annimo y si, ya verás cómo estarán los pokemon de Ash, ademas estaran todos los amigos, ya los primeros dos capítulos habrás visto que fueron Gary y Misty asi que estarán todos los amigos de el.**

 **Sin mas les dejo el capítulo.**

Adiós a un amigo

Capitulo 05: Pikachu y amigos.

Si algo ha caracterizado al cementerio de pueblo Paleta desde que falleció su entrenador estrella es que su tumba nunca está sola.

Siempre es visitada por su madre Delia Ketchum o alguno de sus amigos.

Cuando ningún amigo humano visita la tumba, los pokémon del muchacho aparecen para cuidar del lugar.

Lo curioso es la variedad de pokémon que la visitan, pues además de los pokémon de Kanto, tambien hay pokemon oriundos de otras regiones como Sinnoh o Alola.

Algunos entrenadores inescrupulosos siempre han intentado capturar a alguno de estos curiosos y raros pokémon pero estos saben defenderse y si son atrapados por una pokeball, se activa el mecanismo de antirobo, pues aunque esté muerto, estos pokemon aun le pertenecen a Ash.

Por suerte para ellos, las autoridades del cementerio prohibieron la captura de cualquier pokemon que se encuentre en el cementerio.

La rutina siempre es la misma, un Pikachu guía a un enorme grupo de pokémon que llevan consigo flores y se sientan alrededor de la tumba.

Por las noches un Greninja hace de vigía en un árbol cercano a la tumba mientras que un triste Lycanroc diurno duerme al lado de la misma, llorando tristemente y de vez en cuando aullando a la luna.

Un Incineroar siempre viene junto a un Decidueye a dejar tributos como alimentos o flores y lloran amargamente al frente de la tumba.

Una Bayleaf que en su momento era hermosa y floreciente, ahora solo es una pokémon que poco a poco se marchita, aunque se está recuperando gracias al esfuerzo de su compañero Sceptile quien la consuela en este duro momento.

Una pequeña Snivy siempre viene con varios ramos para depositar flores ademas de encargarse de limpiar y sacar las que esten marchitas, si bien su semblante es frío y distante, se la ha visto llorar en los rincones donde nadie la vea o cuando esta sola frente a la tumba de su amado entrenador.

De vez en cuando viene volando un Charizard y este siempre trae consigo a dos pequeños Charmanders para visitar y de paso se le ve contando anecdotas a esos pequeñines en compania de Pikachu.

Cuando llega el dia del aniversario del natalicio de Ash, o el de su defunción, todos los pokemon que alguna vez le pertenecieron a este entrenador vienen a visitarlo en conjunto a sus amigos humanos para rezar por su alma, algunos superan su muerte y vienen a visitarlo para agradecerles por todo lo que les dio mientras estaba con vida (como Infernape o Pignite) , otros aun les cuesta superarlo y aun lloran frente a la tumba (el caso de Bayleaf y Oshawot).

Pero todos conparten en común algo.

Nunca, pero nunca dejaran de amar a ese niño atolondrado y glotón que les tendió una mano y los recibió con todo el cariño del mundo cuando ellos mas lo necesitaban.

Nunca olvidaran sus gestos, ya sean los torpes, los valientes o los calidos y amables.

Nunca olvidaran a su entrenador Ash Ketchum.

Y esperan algun día volver a encontrarse en otro lugar, en otra vida.

 **El próximo capitulo será de Serena, será parte importante de la historia y revelará un poco acerca de los ultimos días de Ash.**

 **Ademas les recomiendo leer el fic de sir-ash-ketchum titulado pokemon The end el cual esta ligado a este fic.**

 **Sin mas saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capítulo 06: Serena parte 1

**Hola a todos lo que me lean.**

 **Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta serie de oneshots donde debo admitir que me encantó escribir este capítulo.**

 **Si soy amourshipper pero también disfruto de otros shipps y quería dejarles este capitulo donde creo que le metí mas ganas que los otros.**

 **Sin mas disfrutenlo.**

 **Adiós a un amigo**

 **Capitulo 06: Serena parte 1.**

Esta lloviendo con fuerza, ideal para un día triste, ha estado asi desde el día anterior, cuando se realizó el entierro de Ash.

Una hermosa jovencita que no pasaria de los dieciocho a veinte años se encuentra frente a la tumba, vestida de negro y con sus ropas mojadas marcando su bien formado cuerpo y su cara sin rastro de maquillaje pero mostrando un hermoso rostro que en estos momentos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas que se mezclan con el agua de la lluvia.

Pero a ella no le importa nada de eso.

Serena llora desconsoladamente, ha estado asi por horas, el dolor para ella es intenso, le duele aun mas que haber perdido por primera vez en un espectaculo pokémon, mas que cuando entrenaba con Rhyhorn y este la lanzaba al suelo.

Este dolor sabe que es insuperable, ya que para un espectáculo siempre habra otro donde obtendría una nueva oportunidad, si se cae aunque duela puede volver a levantarse, pero esto...

El dolor de haber perdido al hombre que ama, aquel que cuando eran niños la ayudo y le dio el mantra de "nunca te rindas hasta el final", el que le ayudo a buscar su sueño de convertirse en reina de Kalos, el que sacrificó tiempo de entrenamiento para acompañarla a su ultima competición para participar en el gran espectáculo.

Aquel a quien Serena le robó un beso en su segunda despedida prometiendose volver a encontrarse fijandolo a él como su gran meta.

Aquel que cuando se volvieron a encontrar ocho años después no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos por no considerarse digno de ella pero a Serena no le importaba, pues para la pelimiel, el es su campeón.

El chico que cuando estuvo en su peor momento, ella renunció a su titulo de reina para estar junto a el y ayudarlo a recuperarse.

El hombre que eligió como esposo.

El amor de su vida, quien en sus brazos expiró su ultimo aliento y abandonara este mundo no sin antes decirle esas palabras que adoraba escuchar de el.

- _te amo Serena-_ __sus ultimas palabras antes de caer inerte en sus brazos, cerrando sus hermosos ojos color avellana para siempre.

Serena entierra sus dedos en la tumba como queriendo desenterrar el ataud con los restos mortales de del pelinegro que robó su corazón.

Ella siente que ha muerto junto a Ash y solo quiere estar con el, sin importarle que la entierren.

Ella sabe que extrañará sus besos, sus abrazos, su sonrisa, sus torpezas, su valentía, su manera de comer sobre todo esos pokelitos que le preparaba con todo su amor y el degustaba con ganas.

Serena se levanta y acaricia su mano izquierda donde tiene un anillo de matrimonio y luego saca de su cartera un listón celeste.

De pronto siente que alguien la abraza por detras.

Una hermosa mujer que rondaria sus 30, de cabellos castaños oscuro corto, ojos celestes como los de Serena y vestida con una blusa blanca tapada con un saco negro y pantalon de vestir del mismo color abraza a la chica.

-Mamá ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Se suponía que iba a ser el momento mas feliz de él- Serena no paraba de llorar, le duele saber que cuando le dijeron la frase "hasta que la muerte los separe" se cumpliria tan pronto.

-No lo sé mi hijita, no lo sé- Grace acaricia los cabellos de su unica hija, le dolía ver a su retoño en ese estado pero entiende que ella necesita desahogar sus penas.

-Mamá, justo cuando parecía que todo iba perfecto, recuedo que ya planeabamos formar nuestra familia despues de que el ganara la liga, queriamos tener tres hijos, el incluso me dijo que su sueño es ser el mejor padre de todos.- La pelimiel esconde su cara en los pechos de su madre mientras que Grace acaricia la cabeza de su hija y llora para compartir el dolor de su niña.

-Serena, vamos a la casa de Delia, necesitas descansar, ademas ella tambien necesita de nuestro apoyo y como la esposa de su hijo querrá saber que estas a su lado apoyandola- Grace toma del brazo a su hija y ambas comienzan a marcharse del lugar, cuando notan que ha dejado de llover y comienza a despejarse el cielo.

De pronto una brisa comienza a soplar y Serena siente una voz conocida.

- _siempre te amaré mi hermosa reina-_ Serena volta hacia la tumba de Ash y ahi lo ve, con su hermosa sonrisa, con dos alas saliendo de su espalda y levantando su mano despidiendose de ella.

Su madre la observa y mira hacia donde esta mirando Serena pero solo ve la tumba de Ash.

-¿Hija que viste?- Serena solo se seca las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Crei haber visto a Ash despidiendose de mi, vamos mamá, quiero ver a la señora Delia, ella debe de necesitar mucho consuelo, despues de todo el era su unico hijo- Serena trata de mantenerse fuerte pues iba a necesitar fuerzas para consolar a su suegra quien se encuentra en su casa de pueblo Paleta siendo consolada por todos los amigos de su hijo.

-Mamá, sabes, creo que nunca mas podré enamorarme de nuevo, Ash era el unico para mi- Grace solo abraza a Serena y le da un beso en la frente mientra Serena vuelve a romper en llanto.

-se lo especial que era Ash para ti, lo mismo me paso con tu padre-

Y asi ambas mujeres, madre e hija se alejan del cementerio rumbo a la casa de Delia Ketchum quien hoy mas que nunca necesita consuelo.

Serena necesitara muchas fuerzas para recuperarse, lo que no sabe es que asi como la vida quita, tambien da, y Serena bo lo sabe aun pero la vida le dará una hermosa sorpresa.

 **Si preguntan por qué Serena tiene mas de una parte es simple, seran dos oneshots de Serena pero en la segunda ella no sera la protagonista, pero la segunda parte la dejaré para terminar esta historia.**

 **Si ven alguna falla o algo solo avisenmen.**

 **Por cierto si preguntan por lo de renunciar a su titulo de reina y lo de que Ash no se atrevia a mirarla porque no se sentia digno les recomiendo que lean mi otro fic titulado pokemon the end donde enlace esta historia, ademas que dara pistas para saber que le pasó a Ash, el fic esta en mi otra firma el cual es sir_ash_ketchum.**

 **Sin mas saludos.**

 **P.d.: El siguente capitulo lo deciden ustedes, sera entre el prof. Oak, Tracey o Cilan.**


	7. Capitulo 07: Prof Oak

**Adios a un amigo**

 **Capitulo 07: Samuel Oak**

No encontramos en el cementerio de pueblo Paleta, lugar donde descansan los restos mortales de Ash Ketchum, quien falleciera joven dejando viuda a la ex reina de Kalos Serena Yvonne de Ketchum.

En estos momentos se encuentra un hombre mayor, pasaría los sesenta años de edad, se lo ve vestido con un traje formal que consiste en un ambo más camisa, corbata y pantalón de vestir.

Su cabello es grisaceo por las canas y su rostro reconocible por su estatus en cuanto al mundo pokemon se refiere ademas de sus logros que no son pocos.

El profesor Samuel Oak se encuentra visitando la tumba de quien fuera su pupilo y amigo.

-Vaya, pasan los años pero aun me duele ver que ya no estas en este mundo muchacho- Oak acaricia la lápida como si fuera la cabeza de un niño que felicita por portarse bien.

-Créeme que me la dejaste dificil, no fue fácil consolar a tu madre, eras su unico hijo y que decir de Serena, a pesar de ser una chica fuerte le cuesta aun hoy superar tu muerte muchacho.- Oak se levanta y mira al cielo suspirando.

-a mi tambien me ha dolido tu partida Ash, se suponía que Gary y tu me enterrarían a mi, no que yo deba de enterrar a uno de ustedes, fuiste una gran pérdida para todos nosotros, y pensar que el ultimo año antes de tu partida decias que no eras nadie en comparación a todos nosotros y míranos ahora, aun pasado dos años de tu partida sentimos que nos haces falta.- los ojos del veterano cientifico comienzan a cristalizarse sin llegar a derramar lágrimas pero el dolor es fuerte.

Vuelve a acariciar la tumba de su pupilo.

-no solo me duele ver que una vida tan joven se vaya de esa forma como fue tu caso muchachito, dolió ver como tu madre sufría y aun sigue sufriendo tu pérdida, dolió ver a Serena, Misty, la pequeña Bonnie y a otras chicas llorar desconsoladamente, ver como mi nieto sentía que una gran parte de el se fue contigo y como Brock, Tracey y los demas muchachos trataban de ser fuertes pero luego los veias llorar en los rincones por ti.- el profesor Pokemon siente que es observado y de pronto ve que aparecen Pikachu y todos los pokémon de Ash quienes venían a su visita diaria de cuidar la tumba de su entrenador y amigo.

-Y duele ver como tus queridos pokemon, siendo fieles a ti incluso despues de tu muerte, aún lloran tu pérdida- Pikachu se acerca al profesor Oak y este último acaricia al pequeño roedor amarillo.

-Pikachu ¿Recuerdas cuando te capturé y luego te entregué a Ash?-

Pikachu comienza a recordar como conoció a Ash y lo mal que se llevaban y como luego ambos comienzan una amistad que incluso hoy, ante la muerte del pelinegro, sigue siendo fuerte.

-Yo ahi descubrí que tenia que entregarte a Ash ese día, pues ya los conocía a ambos desde hace tiempo-

Pikachu observa sorprendido al profesor Oak.

\- no sé si recuerdas cuando se encontraron con un chico que estaba junto a un celebi que habia viajado desde el pasado.- Pikachu mira extrañado al anciano mientras este saca un cigarro y lo enciende.

-el niño conocido como Samy era yo, mi yo de diez años- Pikachu se sorprende de tal revelación al ver que tanto el como su entrenador conocieron a quien fuera responsable de su unión a una edad mas joven.

-cuando Ash me mostró la pokedex, quede sorprendido de como ese aparato maravilloso recopilaba la información de los pokémon y además quedé sorprendido por las pokebolas modernas. ¿Quien diría que esa paradoja serviría para que creara la pokedex y para crear las pokebolas mas modernas?- el profesor fuma un poco de su cigarro mientras acaricia la cabeza de Pikachu, en eso ven al Incineroar de Ash arrodillandose a la tumba y dejándole una baya Zidra como el le ofrecia cuando era un pequeño Litten que habia perdido a su padre adoptivo por la edad.

-Ash me contó la historia de Incineroar y me imagino lo duro que debe de ser para el perder a otro ser querido- El profesor se acerca al poderoso pokemon tigre y le acaricia la espalda, mientras que este último ronronea ante las caricias del profesor.

-Bien chicos, los dejaré solos, recuerden volver a la noche para que les de la cena- El profesor se retira dejando a los pokémon con la tumba de su querido entrenador.

Ya a la salida del cementerio, el profesor recuerda el día en que Ash nació, cómo el ayudó a Delia a llevarla al hospital para que diera a luz a un varón sano y fuerte, cómo fue el dia que ingresó al campamento que el organizó y cómo comenzo a llevarse bien con la que seria su futura esposa y como nació la rivalidad entre ese niño y su nieto.

Tambien recordó el día que ese niño cumplió los diez años y se dirigió corriendo a su laboratorio en pijama y aunque llegó tarde, el sabía que tenía que entregarle un Pikachu como compañero y no a los iniciales de Kanto.

Samuel solo suspiró y sacó de sus bolsillos una foto donde se encuentran el, Delia, y unos pequeños Ash y Gary.

-iré a visitar a Delia, debe necesitar companía, aunque Serena la ha cuidado muy bien y le ha dado una gran alegría en estos tiempos tristes-

Y asi el viejo profesor termina su visita a su querido pupilo, con el dolor de ver a una joven promesa terminar en los brazos de Arceus pero con la satisfacción que su vida fue vivida al máximo y marcando una leyenda.

 **Bien ese fue el capitulo de Oak, espero que les haya gustado y perdon la tardanza pero como veran, pase por unos momentos tristes por varias razones.**

 **Sin mas les dare a elegir para el siguiente personaje y sera entre estas tres chicas**

 **Mallow, Bonnie y Dawn.**

 **Por cierto estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic aunque este sera un oneshot del tipo comico y protagonizado por un pokémon.**

 **Espero que lo lean cuando lo suba.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. Especial Ash

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí termine de escribir el capítulo de Adiós a un amigo.  
Quiero agradecer sus palabras de apoyo a este fic y ademas hacer mención a LizzaRade por ayudarme en la corrección de este capítulo.  
Al final dejare unos comentarios acerca de este escrito.**

 **Adiós a un amigo: Especial Ash** **  
**

Al fin lo logré, derrotamos a Giovanni y a Necrozma, aun así, me vi obligado a ir con todo, sabiendo las consecuencias que sufriría mi cuerpo al utilizar todo ese poder.

Usar la megaevolución de Charizard, el fenómeno lazo con Greninja y el ataque z de Pikachu sumado a mi condición actual fue una locura, Gladio me lo advirtió, tenía que contenerme para no afectar a mi cuerpo, pero no había opción, si no detenía a Giovanni, él hubiera destruido nuestro mundo por abrir de manera descuidada el ultraumbral.

Gracias a Gary y a Lillie, lograron cerrar el portal y la mayoría de los ultraentes que escaparon del agujero interdimensional fueron contenidos por el resto de entrenadores que se encontraban en plena zona de la liga, donde yo, Ash Ketchum mostré al mundo de lo que soy capaz.

Hoy logré derrotar a Lance y coronarme como el nuevo campeón regional de Kanto, era el segundo mejor día de mi vida, el primero fue hace unos dos meses atrás, cuando me casé con Serena, aunque por eso termine rompiendo mi promesa de no verla hasta que me convirtiera en campeón, aunque era lo que ella quería.

Pero ahora, veo pasar toda mi vida frente a mis ojos, mi madre tomándome en brazos, la despedida de mi padre, la muerte de mi abuelo, el inicio de la rivalidad con Gary, cuando conocí a Serena en el campamento, el inicio de mi viaje y cuando conocí a Pikachu.

Seguí recordando esos grandes momentos de mi vida mientras mi cuerpo caía al suelo, Charizard y Greninja perdieron sus transformaciones, dándose cuenta que algo estaba pasando conmigo, junto a Pikachu y a mis otros pokemon voltean a verme y se me acercan, ven que apenas respiro y comienzo a pensar en todos los seres queridos que tengo, tanto humanos como pokemon.

Cierro los ojos por cansancio, pero Pikachu me zamarrea para que los abra, a duras penas vuelvo a abrir mis ojos a pesar del peso que siento no solo en mis párpados, también en todo mi cuerpo.

Ya no podía moverme, incluso siento como si mis órganos estuvieran destruidos y que el frío me abraza.

De pronto veo a un Dusknoir con una guadaña detrás de mis amigos y ahí entendí todo, mi hora ha llegado.

Lo malo es que no estoy con todos los que quiero, pero al menos estoy con mis amigos pokemon, aunque quería ver por última vez a mis amigos humanos como Clemont, Bonnie, Brock, May, y a todos los demás.

También quería ver a mi mamá y a Serena, aunque lo mejor es que no me vean así, seria doloroso ver a mi hermosa reina y a mi madre llorar por mí.

Veo como mis pokemon lloran, saben lo que está pasándome y que es irremediable, quiero hablarles, pero no puedo. Mis cuerdas vocales no me responden bien y apenas si logro hacer unos sonidos inentendibles.

De pronto oigo unos gritos y veo a Max que se asoma por entre las ruinas de lo que fue el estadio de la liga pokemon donde se disputaba el campeonato regional.

Y ahí poco a poco veo cómo se van acercando todos mis amigos humanos que han venido a verme en este día importante.

Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, Lillie, Bonnie, Clemont, May, Max y por ultimo mi esposa Serena.

Todos llegaron y al verme tirado en el suelo corrieron para socorrerme,

Brock por ser médico se me acercó para aplicarme los primeros auxilios mientras que Lillie tenía en su bolso unos aparatos que trajo de la Fundación Aether para controlar mi estado.

De pronto el semblante de mi amiga rubia se ensombrece, dándose cuenta de lo inevitable, coloca su mano en el hombro de Brock y le hace un gesto de negación avisándole lo que me está pasando, Brock no quería creerlo, pero era la verdad.

Lillie se aleja y comienza a llorar en los brazos de Gary quien después de Lillie y Brock fue quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasa y veo como sus lágrimas comienzan a caer de su rostro.

Brock llama a Serena y pide que se acerque, él le comenta lo que me está pasando y dice que lo mejor es que se despida de mí, ella no quiere aceptarlo pero se acerca a mi lado y se sienta para luego colocar mi cabeza en sus muslos para darme comodidad, entonces comienzo a sentir su aroma, ese aroma que me encanta, me hace feliz que pueda al menos despedirme de mi amada esposa, aquella mujer que cuando éramos niños la rescate de un bosque en el campamento del profesor Oak, la jovencita que recorrió tres ciudades para devolverme el pañuelo que use para curarla, la gran compañera que siempre confió en mí en todas mis batallas y hasta me reprendió cuando me sentía derrotado para que me levante, la chica que me robó mi primer beso y juro que cuando nos volviéramos a ver ella se volvería más atractiva porque yo era su meta, cumpliendo con creces con su promesa.

La gran mujer que cuando más lo necesitaba, dejó todo para cuidarme y al final terminamos casándonos.

Serena acaricia mi cabeza mientras me pide con lágrimas que no la deje, verla así me duele el corazón, pero, aunque yo no quiera, no puedo luchar contra el destino.

Veo a Bonnie llorando abrazada a su hermano desconsolada.

Misty solo grita mientras que Tracey la abraza por detrás, tratando de contenerla, Lillie sigue abrazada a Gary, May se arrodilla y abraza a su hermano Max, quien golpea al suelo sintiéndose impotente por lo que pasa.

Luego veo como Pikachu se acerca y acaricio sus mejillas, mi mejor amigo no quiere creer lo que me está pasando, siempre hemos esquivado a la muerte, pero esta vez yo no pude evitarlo.

Serena acaricia mi cara y entonces con mis últimas fuerzas levanto mi mano derecha y acaricio sus hermosas mejillas y trato de secar sus lágrimas, ella toma mi mano y cierra los ojos para sentir aún más mi tacto con ella.

Entonces le digo las que serán mis últimas palabras...

—Te amo Serena.

Luego ella acerca sus labios a los míos para que luego todo sea oscuridad

Veo a Serena abrazando mi cuerpo y a mis amigos de espaldas llorando, mi alma ha salido de mi cuerpo y me encuentro al lado de Dusknoir quien me lleva a un portal de luz.

Entro a él y veo a muchas caras conocidas que no creí que vería, tan, así como a mi abuelo, a Lucario y a sir Aaron, a Latios y al Stoutland que cuido a mi Litten, luego veo a Arceus quien me da la bienvenida y que me dice que ya es hora de que descanse en paz.

Antes de eso solo le pido si puedo ver a mis amigos de vez en cuando, aun cuando ellos no puedan verme, para saber si estarán bien.

Arceus accede a mi petición y de vez en cuando, visito mi propia tumba donde he visto a mis amigos y familia llorar por mí, recordando buenas épocas, además de poder ver como poco a poco van superando mi partida.

Aunque me gustaría que Serena buscara a alguien que la cuide, ella es testaruda y no quiere casarse de nuevo.

Pero por otro lado me hace feliz que aun después de muerto ella aun me siga amando y la estaré esperando para cuando su luz se apague en ese mundo y podamos estar juntos por la eternidad, hasta entonces vive feliz Serena.

Fin del capítulo especial

 **Bueno he aquí este especial donde se revelan entre otras cosas, la muerte de Ash y cómo fueron sus últimos momentos.  
En realidad tenía planeado escribir sobre Dawn y como se enteró de la muerte de Ash y sufre su duelo por la pérdida de ese "hermano" que ve en Ash, pero me bloquee y se me ocurrió este capítulo especial  
¿Por qué especial?  
Porque en esta historia, Ash no tendrá más protagonismo que el de estar muerto y ser el centro de la historia su muerte y el duelo que deben cargar sus seres queridos.  
Bien sin más me despido y nos vemos en otra publicación.**

 **saludos**


	9. Capítulo 08: Dawn

**Hola a todos, al fin se me quitó el bloqueo mental y pude terminar de escribir este capítulo, espero que les guste y ademas comentarles que este capítulo también tiene revelaciones de esta historia.**

 **Adios a un amigo**

 **Capitulo 08: Dawn.**

Hoy en el cementerio de Pueblo Paleta se encuentra lleno de periodistas y paparazzis quienes tratan de sacar una entrevista o foto a la famosa coordinadora superior de Sinnoh, Dawn Berlitz.

La hermosa jovencita peliazul se encuentra de visita a una tumba conocida por todos, aunque eran muchos los miembros de la prensa que quieren entrar para sacarle unas palabras, los guardaespaldas de la chica y los trabajadores del cementerio logran impedir su entrada con la justificada excusa de que el lugar es un centro de paz y descanso para aquellos que ya no se encuentran en este mundo.

La joven se encuentra frente a la tumba del ex-campeón de Kanto, acompañada de su fiel Piplup quien usa una corbata de moño negro que hace juego a su forma de pingüino.

-Hace tiempo que no vengo a verte Ash, pero ya sabes, entre el modelaje y diseño de vestuarios para Bunneary y mis concursos he tenido poco tiempo para verte.- Dawn suspira mientras acaricia a su pokémon quien solo mira triste la tumba del joven de pueblo Paleta.

-Ash, se que todos te lo dicen pero que se puede decir, es la verdad y es que nos haces falta- Dawn mira la tumba en silencio mientras apreta su falda de color rosa.

-Sabes, cuando me contó Brock lo que sucedió no le creía y hasta pensé que era una broma, pero cuando vi que May estaba desconsolada es cuando me dí cuenta.

Dawn solo llora al recordar el momento que se enteró de la muerte de Ash, durante días se sentía mal pues ella por atender unos asuntos de sus concursos no pudo asistir al gran evento de la liga pokemon, donde el pelinegro terminaría su desafío en contra del campeón regional.

Dawn habló con Ash horas antes por teléfono deseandole mucha suerte.

Ella sabía de la condición de salud de Ash, así que le pidió que no se extralimitara, pero el le dice la frase que ella siempre usaba de manera alegre, "no te preocupes". Pero ella sabe muy bien que cuando dicen eso es cuando más deben preocuparse y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

Aun asi no podía faltar a su reunión con los organizadores de concursos y dejó esos pensamientos de lado. Solo para horas después enterarse del ataque del equipo Rocket al estadio de la liga y la muerte de su amigo.

Dawn se enteró mediante una llamada que realizaron Brock y May, ella no quiso creerles pero al ver las noticias en la televisión y confirmale lo sucedido dejó todo para viajar a Kanto, cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Azafrán se encontró con May, Brock e Iris quienes la esperaban para ir juntos al entierro del pelinegro.

Ella estaba devastada, le dolía saber lo sucedido con Ash y no haber estado ahi para ayudarle, quizas incluso hubiera evitado que el se sobreesforzara.

Incluso insultó y peleó con Serena echandole la culpa por no cuidarlo, siendo ella su esposa.

Brock tuvo que sacarla del cementerio y la retó por su comportamiento, ella no podía evitarlo, se sentía culpable y además culpaba a todos por no estar con Ash en ese momento, entonces Iris aparece y golpea a Dawn en su mejilla con un cachetazo.

-Yo tampoco estuve ahi en ese momento pero no por eso siento que debo culpar a los demás, sé que si hubiera estado ahi hubiera ayudado a Ash, todos lo que estaban ahi lo hicieron, pero Ash...- Iris comienza a llorar mientra hablaba -...Ash tomó esa decisión por sí mismo sabiendo que es lo que pasaría, él lo hizo no porque fuera un niñito, él lo hizo porque quería salvarnos a todos.

Dawn solo observa a su amiga morena para luego abrazarla y llorar.

-¿Dime que tengo que hacer ahora Iris? Me siento muy mal por todo.

Iris solo acaricia la cabeza de su amiga de Sinnoh para luego exclamar.

-ve ahora y pídele disculpas a Serena, ella no merecía que la trataras asi, ella junto a Delia son las que mas están sufriendo en este momento.

Iris en un tono muy maduro aconsejó a Dawn para luego romper el abrazo y dejar que Dawn vuelva al cementerio y pedirle disculpas a Serena, pero esta última solo lloraba pues aún le dolía todo.

Dawn entendió que aun no podía hablar con Serena pues el dolor que sentía en estos momentos le impedía pensar con lucidez. Esperaríaa un tiempo para volver a hablarle y pedirle disculpas...

En la actualidad, pasaron cinco meses desde la muerte de Ash y Dawn venia de la casa de Serena en Pueblo Paleta, donde estaba viviendo con Ash hasta ese fatal día.

Dawn comienza a hablarle a la lápida.

-Sabes Ash, hoy estuve con Serena.

Al fin hicimos las paces, deberias verla, está radiante y muy hermosa, entiendo el por que te enamoraste de ella, Arceus la bendijo con un bebé en camino, de seguro tu querrías verlo ya que es tu hijo.

Tu mamá también está contenta por la noticia de que va a ser abuela, aunque ambas tienen mucha melancolía en sus ojos, pues ellas les encantaría verte a ti practicando para ser padre.

Dawn suspira y deja un ramo de flores en la maceta y le coloca agua, mientras que Piplup pone sus alitas en forma de rezo y junto a Dawn cierran los ojos y oran por el alma del azabache.

-Bueno Ash, es hora de irme, debo atender unos asuntos y no puedo postergarlos, pero prometo venir para ver el nacimiento de tu hijo.

Asi Dawn junto a Piplup se alejan de la tumba de Ash mientras que algunos de sus guardaespaldas la rodean para ayudarla a salir del lugar, evitando hablar con los periodistas y paparazzis.

Aunque ella no estuvo en sus últimas horas y lamentará eso de por vida, sabe que Ash siempre la consideró su hermana, su gran amiga y confidente.

Y ella tratara de ser una gran tía para esa nueva vida que se está gestando en el vientre de Serena, fruto del amor que su amigo y la performer se tenían y se asegurará que ese bebé tenga todo el amor del mundo, pues se lo debe a su gran amigo Ash.

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y espero sus comentarios, asi como las criticas objetivas, saludos.**


End file.
